Hand held spray spouts for kitchen faucets are becoming popular. The spray spout can either be mounted in a faucet base and used as a conventional faucet or held in a hand to easily change the direction and placement of the discharged water. Secondly, an operator may easily select to have the discharged water flow as an aerated stream or a spray. The selection is made with the mere touch of an operating button.
In order for the spray portion of the faucet to be maintained in good working order it is desirable to keep the water stream free from any particulates that may large enough to lodge into or entirely block any of the small apertures that form the water spray.
Secondly, anti-siphon valves have long been associated with plumbing fixtures to prevent back flow conditions if per chance the water supply pressure becomes negative while the hand held spray spout is simultaneously submerged in a basin of water with the mixing valve in the on position.
What is needed is a filter that strains large particulates from the water entering the spray spout of the faucet while being conveniently mounted in the spray head. What is also needed is a filter that can also seat the anti-siphon valve and render it additional support against collapse. What is also needed is a filter and anti-siphon assembly that puts a pre-load on the anti-siphon valve base to also provide additional support against collapse.